Four Lovely Daddies
by OuranGirl55
Summary: Donnie has always wanted a baby. And now, he's finally getting one. But with the wrong person. When Donnie is inseminated with Leo's seed, the turtles must figure out how to get along to raise this baby as a family. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Blinding white light greeted me when I opened my eyes.

I groaned, closing them. My head pounded horribly, and I fought the urge to vomit. The sound of feet running across floor greeted my ears.

"Ah, good morning, guy. I imagine you have quite the headache." A woman's voice said to me.

I cracked one eye open. A petite blond woman stared at me, wide eyes full of awe and kindness.

"Wha-" I choked on my dry throat, and my eyes welled. Her eyes widened, and she scurried off. She returned with a bottle of water with a straw.

She helped me sit up and drink some. When my throat was properly lubricated, I spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my husband's lab. Good thing, too. You and your brother out there all alone. You might have been caught by some crazy." She giggles maniacally. "We rescued you!"

Brother? One of my brothers is here?

"Where is my brother?" I demanded, grabbing her shirt. It's only then I realize my arms are chained to the bed I'm lying in. The woman's smile didn't waver.

"He's right next door! He asked about you, but you were still unconscious. I'll push you to the window so you can see him... but you have to kinda let go first."

I released her shirt, blushing slightly. Giggling, she moved to the head of the bed, rolling it to a wall covered by a curtain. She slid the curtain back.

The sight of Leo is both comforting and tragic. On inspection, he seems to be fine, though his face is filled with worry.

"I'll just let you two chat." Humming, the woman leaves.

"Donnie! Are you ok?" His voice is muffled by the glass.

"Yes! You?"

"Head hurts, but other than that yes. Don't worry! We'll be ok!"

I nod slowly. I have full faith in my brothers ability to scale sticky situations. However...

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

His eyes widened. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head and instantly regret it.

"You and Raph got into that big argument. You stormed out of the lair and I went after you. We were shot with tranqs I think."

I mulled over his words. Raph and I, in a fight? We never fight. What could have set us off so bad that I left the lair?

"I think you guys were yelling about babies. How did that come up?"

Oh.

I'd been online, watching videos of babies doing silly cute things. I knew i shouldn't have, but i couldn't help it. They were just so cute. Not so secretly, I always wanted a baby. Out of the four of us, I'd always been the most maternal. I'd once brought up this dream to Raph, only to be shot down in flames. Raph had demanded I never speak of kids again, and I had complied. I never did bring it up again.

But that didn't stop me from watching the videos in the privacy of my room.

I wasn't sure why Raph had gotten so upset. When he caught me watching the video, it had taken no time at all for him to start screaming. I could only sit and cry as Raph ranted and raved. We'd never have a kid, he'd said. I was wasting my time obsessing over them, and it pissed him off. When was I ever going to let it go?

At one point, I stood up and screamed "I would never have a child with you anyway, you hothead jerk!" Raph abruptly stopped ranting. He stared at me, his eyes showing hurt and guilt. Slowly, I stood, my face streaked with tears - and ran out of the lair.

My memory is hazy after that, and try as I might, I can't remember. I sighed.

"Don't worry Donnie. We'll get home to them." Leo said. I could tell he was trying to reassure himself as well.

I nodded slowly. Leo was right. There was never a situation we couldn't get out of. Why was that one any different?

Neither of us was aware then how much that situation would change us.

Ok so I wrote this on my phone. Excuse any grammar errors. For those of you who are reading my frost bunny fic, I swear I'm working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello.**

**Here's chapter 2.**

**Might be a little confusing. I'm sorry if it is.**

Leo and I were in the rooms for days before anything happened. The blond woman came at least three times a day with food. She always had an odd look on her face, as though she knew something we didn't.

It didn't take a genius to see that Leo and I were being treated differently. All my brother received to eat was bread and water. On the other hand, I received sandwiches, salads, soups, and water. Every so often, I was given oranges as a "treat."

"We have to keep you healthy." The woman – who's name I found out later was Patsy- said when I inquired about the difference. She refused to elaborate any further.

For the most part, Patsy let me sleep near the window, close to Leo. There were no other things in our rooms besides sinks. No one but Patsy came to see us, and Leo spent most of his time meditating, trying to think of an escape plan. We'd tried breaking the chains, but failed. Now we were waiting for another idea to come upon us.

I'm not sure what day is was when Patsy came in, her face frozen in a manic smile. She made her way over to me, a rolling oxygen tank following her.

Before I could blink, the chains were pulled taught, forcing me back on the bed. Patsy placed a mask over my face.

I could hear Leo screaming for me as Patsy moved to the head of my bed, wheeling it out of the room. Gradually, Leo's voice faded.

"Don't worry, dear." Patsy sing-songed. "We're not going to kill you. Just do a little work."

She wheeled me into another room, this one full of surgical tools. There's a short man standing by the far wall.

"Ah, here he is. Or she, I should say. Well done, Patsy."

Patsy beamed. "I've taken care of him, just like you requested. He's fine and healthy. Am I responsible enough now?"

The man laughed. "You are my dear, you are. You've fulfilled your end of the agreement. I intend to fulfill mine. Go, and I'll work."

With a delighted squeal, Patsy left the room. The man sighed, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not sure what it is my wife loves about you. But for some odd reason, she wants one of you, and I'm nothing if not a man of my word."

I started to struggle. I'm not sure why the instinct kicked in at that moment, but it did, and I struggled like hell. The man clucked his tongue.

"I'll try and make this as painless and possible." he reached over and turned the knob on the tank. Within seconds, my world went black.

**There you go.**

**Chapter 3 will be in Raph's POV most likely.**

**Bye~**


End file.
